


Blood Bath

by Doves_Writing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick is determined to bring his brother home, Gen, Jason goes off but for good reason, Jason's a bit of a grouch kinda, brothers being brothers, but goes about it wrong without the full story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: anonymous  asked:"no! Don't you dare shut me out!" dick and Jay?-From Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Jason carefully peeled the leather jacket off his bloodied shoulder, wincing as the fabric pulled against the edges of the wound. The blood sticking skin, Kevlar and jacket all together like some sort of morbid glue.

Tonight had not gone well at all, it never did when he was in Gotham. If he didn’t know better, he’d say the city hated him being there, or, more likely, her dark night hated him being there.

The scar across his neck itched at the memory, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Focusing on keeping his breathing in control, in and out, like Alfred taught him when he was young. Now was no time to remember what happened. It was in the past.

A painful past, but when you worked alongside gods and legends, who didn’t have one nowadays?

But still. His fingers reached up and touched the pink, taut skin. Some just had to have it worse than others.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he went back to peeling away his layers of clothing, jacket, and chest armor inscribed with his red bat insignia, Kevlar shirt, and tank top. All landing randomly upon his bloodstained couch, he hadn’t cared to clean in the first few times he had collapsed and bled all over it, and by the time he did, it was far too late for the thing.

The hole in his shoulder stung from the new contact of air; having knives driven entirely through his shoulder was nothing new these days. He’d have to trust that it wasn’t necessary to sew up the exit point; he wasn’t Elongated Man after all.

A creak from the other side of his window had his ears perking up, but he focused his eyes on the first aide infront of him, digging through to set out what he would need.

“What happened?”

He knew it, the guy must’ve set traps in all of his known locations, rolling his eyes as he scoffed “Last I checked, I told you to get fucking lost” not necessarily true, he hadn’t told him, and instead had left him a note.

Footsteps, then a sting that had him gasps as a damp pad of some sort swiped over the exit wound, turning quickly to glare at the older man, only to find him opening another antiseptic packet and using it on his shoulder, working slowly and carefully. Focused on his work, he turned back to digging stuff out of the first aide box. Fine, if he was having one of those days where he was going to be big brotherly. Nothing was going to stop him, and Jason did not have the energy to try.

He almost settled into the quietness of the room. Almost, until Dick decided to break the silence with words that, admittedly, struck Jason’s soul deep and hard, twisting up his gut and wrenching at his heart.

“Nine years”

“What?”                                                                                                                                                                                              

“It’s been nine years since we lost you, and you’re alive but we still don’t have you back”

“I’m not some fucking toy that can be owned” he snapped, whipping his head around to glare, only to let his entire face drop at the sight of Dick’s. It looked exactly like it had when a thirteen year old Jason had found him crying in the attic, after an accident involving Bruce that nearly cost their father his life.

Dick’s startling blue eyes met his own green tinted brown “Exactly, you’re irreplaceable, you’re my little brother, you’re Bruce’s son, Alfie’s grandson, and you have the chance to be a big brother, Please Jay, come home to us”

He turned back to preparing the needle to sew him up, stewing in silence. How dare he, the golden fucking child, make it seem so fucking easy? What right did he have? He didn’t know what Bruce was like!

Except, he did, he knew exactly what Bruce was like. Had dealt with him far longer then Jason, an argument between Bruce and Dick was the only reason Jason had a chance at the name Robin in the first place.

“Get out” he murmured, this what not what he wanted.

“What?”

“I said get out!” he lashed out, swinging his bad arm out at Dick and shoving him away, leaping up and twisting to face him, confusion crossed the older man’s face, but anger quickly covered it, his hands curling into white knuckled fists.

“No! Don’t you dare shut me out!” he shouted, stalking forward as he uncurled one hand, his finger jabbing into Jason’s chest “You think you can gallivant around, doing your own thing, ignoring your family, ignoring your own problems, well news flash idiot. You can’t! Everyone fucking needs someone to lean on, and yeah, there’s been fucking problems, families always have problems! Big fucking whoop!” by the time he was done his back was turned and his hands were raised in the air. And Jason thought that maybe if it were any colder he would see steam rolling off of Dick in waves.

“He sliced my throat open with a batarang”

That got Dick’s attention, he spun around, eyes wide “w...What?” this was obviously the first time he was hearing about it.

Jason pointed to the scar angrily, glaring right into Dick’s eyes.

“Instead of killing the Joker, he sliced my throat open with a batarang, any deeper and there would have been two outcomes, either I would’ve lost my voice, or I would be dead. Instead of kill the Joker, someone who has caused millions of people pain, who has put more people in the ground then I can even count, including myself. Who has tortured children and fucked Harley up in the brain for the rest of her life, who got my own birth mother to betray me. Instead of ridding the earth of that scum! Bruce, or as you put him, ‘my dad’ nearly made me a mute, or worse, nearly put me in the ground for a second time”

His voice was dangerously low, and he never allowed Dick to break eye contact.

“So the next time you say I’m ‘ _ignoring my problems_ ’ Maybe think about the reasons behind that, because for me? Ignoring my problems during the day is the only semblance of peace I get, because every night the nightmares of every fucked up thing to happen to me plague my mind and won’t let me fucking get five minutes of sleep”

A deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth, open his eyes again.

“Now either shut the fuck up about your ‘ _family fixes everything’_ spiel and sew my shoulder, or get the fuck out of my apartment”

* * *

 

He didn’t remember dozing off, or going to his bedroom, or covering himself with his covers.

Anger always wore him out though, after so long, first the pit madness, then Bruce’s refusal that Jason was his own person and had his own way of doing this.

He was probably so tired after his fight with Dick that his consciousness let his body go on auto drive.

It was derailed by the blue post it that stuck to his bathroom mirror.

‘ _Get some rest little bro, Steph’s already agreed to cover your section. Let that shoulder heal up”_

Just great, his section would be in utter chaos soon enough. Whoever this Steph was wouldn’t know what to do, he was sure of it.

‘ _P.S; I’m going to be “talking” to Bruce about that scar, big bro’s got your back Jaybird. Love – Dickiebird”_

Fuck.

He was going to miss the blood bath of the century all because he hadn’t made peace with his family yet. Way to drive a point home Dickiebird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you all asked for it. here's Blood Bath 2!!!

Dick slammed the door open, rage on his face and blood still on his hands from patching Jason, no, more than that, more than just a name, his little brother up the night before, and then taking the brunt of his anger off on some scum who were getting too carried away with their ‘fun’. His little brother’s words still fresh in his mind.

 

‘ _Instead of killing the Joker, he sliced my throat open with a batarang, any deeper and there would have been two outcomes, either I would’ve lost my voice, or I would be dead. Instead of kill the Joker, someone who has caused millions of people pain, who has put more people in the ground then I can even count, including myself. Who has tortured children and fucked Harley up in the brain for the rest of her life, who got my own birth mother to betray me. Instead of ridding the earth of that scum! Bruce, or as you put him, ‘my dad’ nearly made me a mute, or worse, nearly put me in the ground for a second time’_

His scowl deepened at Bruce’s raised eyebrow as he looked up from his work, and he marched into the room.

 

‘ _So the next time you say I’m ‘ignoring my problems’ Maybe think about the reasons behind that, because for me? Ignoring my problems during the day is the only semblance of peace I get, because every night the nightmares of every fucked up thing to happen to me plague my mind and won’t let me fucking get five minutes of sleep’_

He took a deep breath, an attempt to quell the storm inside of him, a try at being calm and rational about this and actually _talk_ instead of yell.

 

‘ _Now either shut the fuck up about your ‘family fixes everything’ spiel and sew my shoulder, or get the fuck out of my apartment’_

He had shut up, had snapped his mouth closed, and guided an obviously exhausted Jason back to the chair, and had sewn up the stab wound in his little brothers shoulder.

He had lugged him to bed, struggling to half carry half drag the 6’4 man who wasn’t only _taller_ but also _bigger_ than Bruce.

Had tucked him in like a good big brother, and then left him a note on the fridge.

A promise, time for big brother to step up to the plate against their father, to shed the golden boy title once and for all in defense of a semi-functional family.

Now it was time for Bruce to understand the gravity of what he did.

No explanation was going to be enough. Bruce was the reason Jason still wasn’t home, it was him who kept driving Jason away.

And that made Dick pissed, because no father should be the reason his son stays far away from the family.

“Can I help you, Dick?”

 

“Not me who needs your fucking help Bruce, You fucked up and now it’s up to me to fix shit, like always. I see that now”

 

“Excuse me? Dick what are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about you choosing your fucking morals over your own son! You know I follow the same rules about killing, but goddamn if I narrowed it down to attacking my brother and killing some maniac the decision would be obvious!”

“No promise to never kill is worth losing someone I love, we could’ve had Jay home so much sooner”

He was pacing around the room, fingers tangle in his hair to try and keep from lashing out and breaking the small, porcelain vase on the desk, he took a deep breath before turn and glaring into Bruce’s eyes, his hands falling to his sides as Bruce began to speak, Dick’s anger only rising again at the words.

“Dick, what are you talking about?”

“Don’t you fucking act like you don’t know, I had to stitch up Jason’s shoulder last night, there had been a knife pushed all the way through, and he didn’t seem bothered by it! In fact it seemed like it was normal for him. So I had to help sew him up, and you know what I started doing Bruce?”

“Dick, please-“

“I started fucking PREACHING to him about how he should come home, I was still under the impression that Jay’s mind was still messed up after dying, and coming back, and the pit, that he was trying to drive distance between what he perceives as ‘our Jason’ and ‘the Jason he Is now’ but I see I was wrong now. Because he got justifiably angry at that, and he told me what you fucking did to him, it wasn’t him pointing out ‘our Jason’ and ‘the Jason he is now’. It’s you”

“Dick, I honestly don’t know what you mean, what did Jason tell you?” if only he had known that Bruce was back logging, trying to figure out what he did, narrow it down to one instance out of the many times he felt he had screwed up in the raising of Jason.

But Dick was not a mind reader; he was just a big brother angry for his first little brother.

 

“How can you be so dense for someone who is hailed as a great detective? You left him with a scar to remind him of the fact that you care for your damn no killing rule more than him. And that’s a hell of a fucking reminder Bruce, a scar across the neck left by a batarang”

 

Another breath, quick strides to the desk and slamming his hands down, cold anger radiated off of him in waves as he stared into Bruce’s ever widening eyes.

Jason may have had a temper, roaring hot flames and ashes flying from his mouth and blood on his tongue.

Dick had more of a tempest inside of him. Rolling waves that could crash against you and pull you under, icy cold eyes and ice spikes to spear into you and you never knew when those waters could turn into a tsunami, or a flood, or a vortex to suck you in and never release you from the dark depths.

 

“Real fucking brilliant, you truly are the fucking best detective, im sure you detected the goddamn consequences of that decision” sarcasm laced his bitter coated words as he glared. Bruce’s stormy gray blue eyes and his own robin egg blue, meeting like equals.  
  


Not mentor and student, not father and son, not hero and sidekick.

Equals, level playing field, the place he had been climbing to reach ever since he joined Batman. Had thought he reached when he took on the Nightwing title.

He’s finally reached it now, grim though the circumstances, his anger rushing out of him in waves and failure, grief and guilt etching their way onto Bruce’s face, deepening the lines in his face, making him seem so much older than he already was.

Dick wouldn’t, couldn’t, feel sorrow for him in that moment, it was only deepening his anger that Bruce had already realized his mistakes, but hadn’t owned up to them, hadn’t made more of an attempt to apologize, to try and mend the bridges he broke down and burned.

So he leaned away from the desk, only looking back to Bruce as he opened the door again “Real fucking smooth Bruce, real fucking smooth”

And then he left, grabbing his coat, keys, and little sister. He was glad she didn’t ask, simply put on her coat and followed him out to the car, silently buckling up and starting the music as he drove out of the garage, past the opening gate, and down the long driveway.

Time for him to work the magic of some good old sibling bonding, Bruce didn’t have to be a part of the equation for Jason to get to know his siblings, and for them to know Jason.

After all, what were big brothers for? If not uniting the younglings against dear old dad every once awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there will be AT LEAST one more chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted under my Tumblr @dove-among-bats so please don't worry!


End file.
